


Perfectly wrong, imperfectly right

by mylesowahudson



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Emotional Sex, Kissing, M/M, Makeup Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylesowahudson/pseuds/mylesowahudson
Summary: “Your ego doesn’t fit in this apartment, it’s so big” Palermo’s voice was like venom “Put it in your ass maybe”“Maybe I’ll put it in yours” Andrés murmured and Martín’s breath hitched“Maybe you should finally leave me alone and go”“Maybe we should get naked and fuck this anger away, hm?”Or: 5 years after the Mint, Andrés suddenly comes back, very much alive, and steps right into Martín's life without even asking
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	Perfectly wrong, imperfectly right

The streets of the busy city of Berlín were filled with people, people and even more people. The smell of dust mixed with sweat and faint perfumes, making everyone dizzy and dehydrated. The smart ones had water in plastic or glass bottles whereas some more lucky ones held iced coffees or lemonade they bought in some shop at the corner of the street. It was ungodly hot for early June, not even one cloud on a perfectly clear sky with the sun bathing the whole city and their residents in its heat, painting their skin brown and melting the ice-cream that kids coming home from school had.

Martín wiped his forehead, sipping his water and trying to walk as fast as he could to finally get to his apartment that had the glorious AC all good and working. He finished his night shift at 6 am but he had a doctor’s appointment, then he had to go do some shopping and then finally he popped to his friend to feed his dog, and suddenly it was 2 pm and he was starving and falling asleep as he walked. He felt his skin burning painfully in his skinny jeans and sweat gathering under the arms of a soft, thin shirt he was wearing. Even with two top buttons undone, he still was overheating. 

The building welcomed him with so desired shade and promising, lower temperature of the old walls of the corridor that he leaned his body on, waiting for an elevator. Choosing tenth floor was his best and worst idea at the same time, depending on a day, but he had to admit that he loved it. It was spacious and airy, lots of windows and a beautiful bathroom with a huge tub that came in handy in many situations. He already managed to cramp his closet but he truly had no time to sort out his clothes, he was just busy all the time. Martín made a mental note to finally get to it, because he still couldn’t find his favourite pair of pants that he lost two weeks ago. It wasn’t in the laundry so it had to be somewhere in this mess that was his walk-in closet.

He got on his floor and approached the door with a deep sigh, planning his day with a good, long nap being the first thing right after a cold shower. He found the keys and slipped one of them into the lock, wincing his brows when it didn’t work and he surprisingly found his apartment open. He must’ve forgotten to lock the door, hopefully nobody broke in.

He pushed the door and walked inside, looking around. Everything seemed fine so Martín just shook his head, putting the paper bag with shopping on the floor as well as his bag. He turned the key and walked towards the kitchen, ready to fetch himself water with some ice. Or more ice even, that was a good idea. That’s when he heard a sound coming from his living room. He acted automatically, his hands opening a hidden drawer under the counter and pulling out a loaded gun. He cocked it and glued himself to a wall right next to the door leading to the living room. His breath was coming out in rapid puffs and he could hear his blood in his ears, cold sweat going down his lower back. He took a step and then another, before jumping inside in a position ready to fire. When he saw the person sitting on the couch, the gun fell onto the floor, almost firing from the impact, accompanied by Martín’s loud gasp full of shock “Hold on, you died…” his eyes widened even more when Andrés rose from the couch, full of grace as usual, and put down the glass with something that was probably water or wine that Martín had in the fridge

“Yeah, well, it didn’t stick” his shrug and the smug smile on his face combined made Martín feel sick, the breakfast he ate couple of hours earlier sliding up to his throat. He took a deep breath to calm down his stomach and shook his head, feeling his hands shake

“It’s not… it’s not possible. You died. I saw you get shot at least twenty times…”

“You actually take me as stupid” Andrés stepped closer, invading Martín’s personal space “What a pretty place you have for yourself… Spacious but disgustingly tasteless. That painting?” he pointed at some forest painting that was already there when Martín moved in “Awful”

“What the hell are you talking about?! You… you owe me an explanation!” Martín’s voice came out higher and more hurt than he anticipated 

“I don’t owe you anything actually” Andrés picked up his glass again and sipped from it, the lack of smell telling Martín that it was actually water “But I do want to explain, although to do this, you have to calm down and sit with me”

“I have a right to be angry! You leave me for five years and now you decide to come back? All of a sudden?”

“Calm down, Martín”

“Are you even listening to me?!” Martín scoffed, throwing his arms and pacing the room nervously 

“ _Palermo_!” that stopped him right in his tracks and he looked at Andrés already sitting down “Sit with me and I’ll answer any question you might have”

“I’d rather stand, thank you”

“I said sit” there was something in Andrés’ voice that triggered an old wire inside him that just made Martín fall onto a chair across a small coffee table, so now he was facing his old acquaintance “Alright then, ask me”

Martín had so many questions buzzing in his head but they all got lost and messed up when he fixed his gaze on Andrés’ face. The same face he last saw five years ago, the face he used to look at every day, the lips he used to kiss, the hands he used to hold, that trembled more and more with each day… “You were dying”

“Indeed” Andrés crossed his legs and put away his glass “Turned out if you have enough money, you can sign up for an experimental treatment in Korea that is said to be miraculous… As you can see with your own two eyes, I’m a miracle” he flashed a smile 

“Where were you all this time?” 

“Exploring India, Bangladesh, Laos, Thailand… Korea and Japan. Beautiful places, Thailand made me fall in love with it and its culture, I considered buying a house there but I just had to come back first”

“How could you?!” Martín felt his lower lip dangerously trembling “Did you ever stop to think that I have feelings too?! That I deserve to know what happened to you?! That, I don’t know, it would be a good thing to tell me that you’re alive?!” he felt his face turning read and his eyes watering 

“Martín, _mi amor_ , you don’t understand many things yet, I was busy, but I can assure you…”

“Don’t talk to me!” Martín cut him off “You don’t get to act like everything’s normal! You think I can just sit here and listen to your stories about traveling after what you did?!”

“Stop yelling at me, please…!”

“No!” he stood up in a jerky movement, shaking all over with fury “No! I cannot believe you! You were busy?! Doing what, fucking someone or spending your Mint money!?” first couple of tears fell down his cheeks “I didn’t deserve any of this! Five years, Andrés! _Five_! Did you think of me while you were God knows where? Did it cross your mind that a person that loves you unconditionally should know you are not dead after all?!”

“I just wanted you to be safe. That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you” Andrés stood up, his face winced in poorly hidden disbelief. He was upset, clearly

“I don’t need that. I needed to know you were alive! How did you even manage to escape?!”

“Bulletproof vest… I had a grenade” Andrés rubbed his face “I stopped them for long enough”

“We blew the tunnel”

“I escaped through the sewers” 

“Unbelievable” Martín scoffed, his voice sounding like a broken howl “You’re cruel. You made me believe you were dead for five fucking years… And your poor little brother. Sergio thinks it’s his fault, you knew that? Or maybe you already paid him a visit?” 

Andrés was quiet, just looking at Martín with his eyes calm, not showing anything 

“No…” Martín’s shoulders dropped at the realisation “How long?”

“Not this question”

“Okay… When?”

“A week?”

“A week ago?”

A shake of his head “A week _after_ ” there was silence after this as Martín was processing this information, hurt painted on his face mixing with the tears of anger and betrayal 

“I should’ve known that you’d do this…” Martín slowly bent down and picked up his gun, pointing it at Andrés. His hand didn’t shake, his breath didn’t speed up. He was calm

“What you’re going to do? Shoot me? Go ahead” Andrés raised his arms in a peaceful gesture “I couldn’t tell you, Palermo, believe me. You would’ve looked for me and it was too dangerous. I was being cautious”

“No, you were just being cruel. I could settle down with anything, a fucking note, Berlín. Anything. But no, you are mister drama and you had to make me a pathetic widow who would mourn your death for years! Well, guess what, I moved on! I thought you were dead, gone for good, and moved on!” he put away the gun, feeling the weight of the situation pushing his shoulders down as well as the sleepless night and the run to do some errands, everything combined turning into a huge pile of exhaustion. He just fell onto the armchair and shrugged “This doesn’t make sense… Did this… us… mean anything to you? Did I mean anything to you?” his voice trembled again but he didn’t care anymore “Was it your plan, or something, to trick me? Are you happy now? This is what you wanted?”

“Stop. Just… stop” Andrés’ voice was heavy with guilt “You’ve changed”

“Of course I fucking changed. I need you to understand you just left. It does things to a person. I thought I can’t do this without you. Life” Martín smiled tiredly “I was fucking wrong. I don’t need you, I never did. I don’t care anymore so… I’m done. We’re done. Get out”

“I thought you loved me…”

“You think you can disappear for years and walk back into my life like it never happened?! Get out!” Martín growled angrily “I did love you, yes, with my whole fucking heart! And you ruined it all!” he stood up once again, not able to keep still 

“I’m sorry, I really, really am”

“I can’t do this anymore. Not with you. I actually never changed, Andrés, this is who I’ve always been but I just didn’t know. Go, just go” he shook his head, walking towards the door and opening them 

“Of course we can do this, Martín, you adore me” Andrés approached him and tried to touch his shoulder, but Martín jerked away 

“Get out!”

“Please, you have to listen… And believe me…” 

Martín smirked with another realisation “You came back for something, right? Right? What do you want from me? Money? A signature so I won’t try selling your beautiful monastery? It’s as we left it, go on, don’t be shy, I’m sure the monks clean it thoroughly every so often. What else can you want, let me think…”

“You. I came back to you”

“What?” that took Martín by surprise, enough that he didn’t notice Andrés closing the door and pulling him back to the living room

“I made sure I was safe and I came back to my soulmate. Honestly, I expected you to throw yourself at me and take me to bed” Andrés sighed “Didn’t you miss me? At all?”

“What makes you think things are the same as you left them? I didn’t think you were coming back… I met someone else” Martín answered emotionless and it was Andrés’ turn to look hurt and broken 

“You… no” he shook his head “You can’t. We’re soulmates, you can’t be with someone else”

“Sergio threw you out after you lied to him?” Martín crossed his arms “Is that it? Even after five years he still doesn’t talk to you and you don’t have a single soul on your side… So you come running to me”

“No” Berlín took a shaky breath “No, I…”

“Say it. Say it that you love me and I’ll cut your tongue out and make you eat it” Martín’s gaze was cold as ice “Out”

“I want to fix it. I need you back in the monastery with me”

“Oh, you _need_ me. I see” he laughed but it had nothing do to with happiness or amusement “And where were you when _I_ needed _you_? When I cried into my pillow, drunk myself almost to death and mourned for more than a year? Where were you with your big declarations and apologies?! Where?!” he yelled the last word so loud that some droplets of his spit hit Andrés’ face. The other man just wiped it away, looking at Martín and something cracked in Palermo’s heart. He took a deep breath and for the first time today he saw what he used to see in Andrés – the love of his life. It was faint and tasteless, but the feeling was definitely there

“Can I kiss you?” the question was so bizarre, Martín didn’t even blink before answering 

“Y-No. No, you can’t” he bit his lip “Please, go. Just… leave”

“I left once, I’m not doing this again” Andrés was stubborn, of course he was. Martín knew him and he doubted Berlín would leave without getting what he came here for “Not until I get your forgiveness”

“That won’t happen today”

“Then I’ll wait”

“You know, I won’t miss you if you leave. You treated me like trash, I was probably never more than that to you”

“Wow…” Andrés nodded “Do you really think that little of me?”

“I don’t know, okay?! I don’t know what I think, I haven’t slept because I was at work and I’m not thinking! Go away, Andrés, and leave me alone!”

“ _Cariño_ , please”

“Shut your fucking mouth and don’t you dare call me that” Martín growled “I have a boyfriend to call me names”

“Do you? And you already said the magic three words or you can’t get them out of your throat?” Andrés leaned towards him, pride audible in his words “I bet on the latter because we both know, you and I, that I’m the only person you can truly love”

“Your ego doesn’t fit in this apartment, it’s so big” Palermo’s voice was like venom “Put it in your ass maybe”

“Maybe I’ll put it in yours” Andrés murmured and Martín’s breath hitched

“Maybe you should finally leave me alone and go”

“Maybe we should get naked and fuck this anger away, hm?” Andrés’ voice was raspy and sent a pleasant shiver down Palermo’s spine, giving him couple glorious seconds to enjoy the way things were between them years ago 

“You… You really need to leave”

“So you’re saying you don’t want to have sex with me?”

“I have a boyfriend”

“Throw your morals out the window, just for once” Berlín stepped even closer, trapping Martín at the door “You know how we work together”

Martín’s eyelids slipped for a moment as he breathed through the nose “No”

“One kiss then?”

“No!”

“Alright” Andrés moved him a little so he could open the door “I’m leaving and, just like you wished, you’ll never see me again”

“…wait” Martín bit his lip, standing in the doorway. He cleared his throat, not sure why he stopped him “How did you find me?”

“I never stopped looking” he linked his gaze with Palermo’s and just stayed there, his face neutral with only a hint of sadness 

“You…” Martín leaned his forehead on the door, too tired to think “Come over in couple of days, I don’t know, Saturday. Then we’ll talk, I just… can’t now”

“I will” Andrés smiled tenderly, reaching his hand to gently caress Martín’s “I missed you, my little _ingeniero_ ” 

Martín couldn’t focus on anything in the next days. He was constantly catching himself on thinking about Andrés, even as he was making out with his boyfriend mindlessly, not able to appreciate the moment between them. He wanted to be mad at Berlín, he really did, but he was only angry with himself that he just simply couldn’t throw him out without pathetically inviting him over. He was trying to be a faithful partner and he was doing perfect but now, with Andrés in the picture, he had to admit he wasn’t so sure of himself anymore. It was nothing new that they resolved all of their conflicts by angry sex back in the monastery, every time they had a fight, they would just simply fuck it out and it always, _always_ worked. Martín was sure that this time would be no different, he just had to resist and not give in only because of some attraction from the past. Because that’s what they were, the past. 

He didn’t make an effort of dressing in some fancy clothes, neither he cooked or anything. He decided to be as cold and casual as he could, keeping up his guard. When the doorbell rang, he took his time answering the door, feeling that this was just a tiny glimpse of revenge he could get now. Andrés was wearing beige pants and a navy-blue shirt with the top button undone for purely fashion purposes, at least that’s what Martín told himself

“Hey” he spoke, inviting himself in “I brought you flowers”

“I don’t want your flowers” Palermo accepted the small, elegant bouquet of orchids and walked to the kitchen to throw it to the trash. He didn’t know how exactly it happened, but soon the flowers were beautifully placed in a vase in the middle of the dining table 

“How have you been these few days?” Andrés asked, leaning on the counter and observing Martín pouring them two glasses of red wine. He really wanted to take the shittiest and still ended up with his best bottle. It was Andrés after all.

“Busy” Martín sipped from his glass, not bothering to hand Berlín his own “Why are you even here?”

“You invited me” the smirk on Andrés’ lips made Martín’s blood boil in his veins 

“I will punch you in approximately two seconds” he scoffed, absently licking his lower lip “I don’t know why I did that, maybe just to tell you to leave me alone”

“Do you really want that?”

Martín bit his lip, his gaze everywhere but on Berlín’s face. He shrugged and answered, trying to sound casually “Maybe. Perhaps. I should want that, we’re over”

“True love never dies, Martín” Andrés stepped closer to him, taking his glass “You’re my soulmate”

“You betrayed me. Sometimes love is not enough to keep two people together”

“You don’t even want to try? One kiss, Martín, and I promise I will blow your mind and you will remember why we are destined for each other”

“Wow” Palermo smirked “For once, you’re the one begging me to love you… How the tables have turned, right?”

“I’m not begging. I just know you will never be truly happy without me”

“I don’t love you anymore” Martín’s voice was calm and steady. Surprisingly, he didn’t feel like a liar saying this “I have, I suffered after you were gone… but now I am different. I moved on”

“I don’t believe you” he didn’t notice when and how exactly Andrés pressed him to the counter but suddenly he had no escape route “I don’t think you’re lying, I just think you simply forgot how it feels to have me”

“Not everything’s about you, Andrés!”

“Just give in” Andrés reached his hand, touching Martín’s arm with it. Martín shivered at the touch and swallowed harshly, forcing himself to stare straight into Andrés’ eyes 

“No” he pushed him gently “I don’t want to”

“Are you a coward?” Berlín asked in a low, raspy voice and Martín felt his heart skip a beat. He remembered well enough this particular question asked in a very different situation, with a very different relationship between them “If what you’re saying’s true then nothing will happen, I kiss you, you do nothing, we move on” he caressed Martín’s cheek with his cold thumb “But if you’re still so responsive to everything I do… Then why deny it? It’s not like you can’t forgive me… And I surely can earn my forgiveness if you let me”

“You’re messing with my head, stop it” Martín turned his head to the side and somehow wiggled out of the trap, moving to the other side of the dining table to create some distance between himself and Berlín “This isn’t some kind of a cheap porn movie where sex magically makes me forgive you”

“Don’t you want it? Say it” Andrés followed him, standing face to face “Say it, Martín. Say that you feel nothing towards me and that you don’t want to have sex with me”

“I’m not saying I don’t want to… But I just won’t do it”

“Fine” Berlín crossed his arms and rolled his eyes “Then tell me, why I’m here? Hm? What do you want from me?”

“You have no right to scream at me right now”

“I have every right in the world” Andrés laughed bitterly “You had the audacity to call me a coward multiple times when _you’re_ acting like one. Don’t give me all of this ‘I’m faithful’ bullshit, you’re just afraid that one kiss will wake up everything you feel to me”

“You think so high of yourself!” Martín yelled, letting his anger burst “I can’t believe I’ve ever fallen for you, you’re so egocentric and selfish! You talk to me like you owe me but I would like to remind you we’re not together anymore and you hold no power over me! You disappeared for five years and now expect me to act like nothing happened!” his face was read and his breath rapid

“Your neck muscles flex when you get angry” Andrés murmured in a low voice, completely breaking Martín’s concentration

“What?” Palermo got distracted, focusing his gaze on Andrés’ lips as he formed words 

“Oh, nothing, keep going” 

“Uhm…” Martín frowned, looking down and biting his lower lip, trying to get back on track “This… this is all your fault!”

“What is?” it only took four steps for Andrés to be inches from Martín “Tell me”

“T-This…” only a whisper escaped Palermo’s lips this time “I hate you”

“Mhm” Andrés was very slowly walking forward, making Martín retreat until his back hit the wall with a soft thud 

“I hate that you still think you can do whatever you want with me and… and…”

“You look beautiful when you’re mad” his face was very slowly leaning towards Martín’s and when he felt him wiggle, he chuckled softly “You can’t run, _cariño_ ” 

“Shut the fuck up” Martín just gave in, grabbing Berlín’s arms and kissing him deeply, with a choked gasp. He broke the kiss after only couple of second and shook his head, pulling away “No, no, no… No, we’re not doing that…” ha paced for a short moment, biting his lower lip before Andrés just pulled him back effortlessly, their lips joining once again. All the tension they had started boiling and heating up and Martín found himself undoing Berlín’s shirt in swift, jerking motions, just to uncover more and more of his skin smelling heavily of sandalwood. His own t-shirt soon had fallen onto the floor and his bare back hit the nearest wall as Andrés was kissing his neck and jaw, occasionally biting and licking and making Martín mewl quietly “Fuck, yes, we’re doing that” he changed his mind, finally getting rid of Berlín’s shirt and pulling him towards the bedroom. The lost their pants of the way and fell onto the bed tangled together, kissing hungrily and panting like they’ve just run a marathon

“You have abs now…” Andrés murmured in between licking down Martín’s chest and tracing every muscle with his tongue. Martín’s skin was glistening with sweat and saliva, his muscles shaking every time Andrés hit a particularly sensitive spot “You’re insanely attractive, Martín, _mi amor_ ” 

“You don’t get to… uhm… talk to me like this” Palermo hissed and jolted when Berlín’s lips mouthed over the very obvious bulge in his boxers “Hurry the fuck up, I don’t have the whole night” he raised his hips and sent him a look 

“So impatient” his boxers were pulled down in one smooth movement and Andrés slipped two of his fingers into Martín’s mouth “Suck”

Martín did eagerly, welcoming the intrusion and covering them with saliva, groaning softly when soon after that Berlín went past the small ring of muscles, opening him up with his index finger “Come on, I’m not a baby, more”

“You think you can boss me around? Hm, _corazón_?” Andrés wasn’t going to play games anymore, he shoved two more fingers inside, eliciting a delicious moan from his lover and an arch of his back 

“You… You left!” 

“I’m back now” 

“No message… no sign… _oh fuck_ … that you’re alive… _Andrés_!” his fingers wrapped around Andrés’ arm, squeezing tightly as he felt his orgasm slowly building. He couldn’t help the way his body worked and he honestly didn’t want to

“I got you, Martín, let go” Berlín chuckled with pride very obviously audible in his voice “Come for me as you always have in the past…”

Palermo’s body shuddered as his dry orgasm went through him in waves upon waves of pleasure and the only thing keeping him on the verge of consciousness were his own nails digging into Andrés’ arm. When it ended, his back slowly straightened and he let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes 

“Your body does exactly as I say, no matter if you’re mad or not” Berlín laughed, taking out his fingers and wiping them carelessly in the sheets 

“Fuck you” Martín opened his eyes to look at him “Every guy can make me orgasm like this, you think you’re special?”

“Actually yes” Palermo’s legs were forced open and Andrés positioned between them, placing couple kisses on his thighs 

“Worshiping my dick won’t make me forgive you, besides… boring” he rolled his eyes, pushing Berlín away and sitting up, his chin raised “I challenged you for angry sex that would make me forget what you’ve done and you come to me with a boring blow job? No, thanks” he moved to get out of bed but was quickly pinned onto his back and straddled by Andrés, his gaze full of desire 

“You stay where you are”

“Make me” Martín smirked when his words caused Berlín to kick his legs open “Or you’re just too soft for that?”

“You can see how _soft_ I am” Andrés growled low, pushing inside of his lover in one swift movement, making them both grunt. Martín bucked his hips, meeting him halfway and showing just exactly how hard he wanted it

“Uhm… I see…” he bit his lip and tilted his head back when Berlín set up a fast, rough rhythm, causing Martín to just let go of all of his painful emotions that he held inside him for many years now. It was like a catalyst, like a match to the bomb he was carrying inside him “We could’ve been… so happy!” he hit Andrés’ back with his fists as he let him pound into him, the only work on his side was to keep his legs spread open “You could’ve taken me… with you! We could hide on a fucking Antarctica… But no! You had to play dead and hurt me! You had to let Sergio know, but not _me_! Because what?! I would look for you?! If you… uhm… If you took me with you… I wouldn’t have to… worry…” his breath started coming short and rapid, his words wet with the tears that started falling out of nowhere. Martín wasn’t hitting Andrés anymore, now he was clutching onto him and sobbing quietly. Berlín slowed down, changing his moves into soft and loving and turning his head to see Martín’s face, red and covered with tears

“I’m sorry… But don’t make me the heartless villain, I missed you too” he placed a gentle kiss on Palermo’s lips, gasping when he held Andrés close, deepening the kiss and sobbing into it 

“Fuck me, please… Please” 

“We should talk…”

“I don’t want to talk! I want to… to have you close to me, don’t be a pussy and fuck me!” Martín pulled at Andrés’ hair and got exactly what he wanted. His head was thrown back, his body shaking and covering in layers of sweat, his throat getting dry from all the moaning he was doing. His orgasm hit him like a rocket, he cried out Andrés’ name, squeezing around him and making him come as well. The feeling hit home so much, he hid his face in the crook of Berlín’s neck and kissed his skin couple of times, tasting the salty sweat there. They were slowly coming down from their high, Andrés laying on Martín’s chest and Martín caressing his hair and muffling his sobs as much as he could. He wanted to be furious, he wanted to slap Andrés in the face and kick him out and yet there he was, laying in his arms and not able to let go

“I love you” Berlín suddenly whispered, raising his gaze on him “Even after you called me a pussy”

Palermo let out a laugh, wiping his face and sniffling “We’re still not okay, Fonollosa” he touched his face and Andrés gently kissed his wrist, making him almost melt 

“No, I know… But at least there’s a ‘we’ now”


End file.
